Meant for Eachother
by KrAzI JaY
Summary: Oneshot continued!Orochimaru makes his appearance! What happens to Sanosuke? And how will Sasuke deal with it? CHAPTER 4 UP! Encounter
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers and hopefully reviewers! This story is dedicated to my favorite couple! SASUSAKU! Please enojoy! PREPARE FOR FLUFFINES!

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!_

"blah" - talking

'_blah' – _Inner Sakura

"**Meant for Eachother"**

Sakura groaned as the beeping of her alarm clock wouldn't stop. Finally realizing that it wouldn't stop unless she did something, she slowly reached over the bed and…threw the alarm clock across the room, causing it to smash into little pieces, and scattering all over her bedroom floor.

'_Damnit. That's the fourth one this month!_' She thought angrily, getting out of her bed and getting ready to start another normal day of training. Except something was different about this day. Today would be the Konoha Christmas ball, and of course she had no one to go with.

She sighed as she grabbed her bag, being seventeen could be pretty tough sometimes. It had been only half a year since Sasuke had come back, succeeding in avenging his clan. Though Sakura told herself she was over him many times before, she still had her doubts. _'_NO! I am over him! It was just a stupid crush!' She thought angrily at herself as she walked towards their usual meeting place on the bridge.

'_Or is it?'_

'Yes I'm pretty sure it is—was! Just a crush.'

'_uh huh…'_

Damn, why did she have to be cursed with a freaking voice in her head? She quickened her pace, the thick snow crunching under her feet. 'Maybe Kakashi sensei will give us the day off today.' She thought as the bridge finally came into view. Of course like always, Sasuke was the first one there.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted him happily.

"Hn." He gave his usual reply, with a nod of the head.

'_Hn…what kind of greeting is Hn! And what the hell does it even mean!'_

Sakura's mind kept ranting until a familiar loud voice interrupted her thoughts.

"OOHAAYOO SAKURA CHAN!" Naruto yelled running towards them.

"Ohayo Naruto." Sakura replied, giving him a smile. And thus the usual waiting for their Sensei begun.

Two hours later

A loud poof sounded, causing Sakura to snap out of her thoughts of what dress she should wear to the ball that night.

"Sorry I'm late, but I had to help this poor helpless kitten that was stuck in a –"

"LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto yelled out.

"You all get the day off since today is the ball! Everyone has to go! No exceptions!" Kakashi stated. Noticing the annoyed look on Sasuke's face, he gave a little grin under his mask.

Sakura shoulders slumped; did they have to have a date? She hoped not.

"K-kakashi sensei. Do we have to bring a date?" She asked, also noticing Sasuke paying close attention to what the answer would be.

Kakashi peeked his head over his perverted book then answered. "No you do not have to bring a date." He finished as he noticed Sasuke relax. He smirked again; he just wanted to get out of taking anyone. But little did Sasuke know, his Sensei had seen him staring at the pinked hair girl while they would be training, and also give any man who'd look at her with interest, evil glares.

"Well, I'm off!" And with another 'poof!' He was gone.

Sakura sighed, most likely all the other teams would get the day off too, and she, Ino, and Hinata would be meeting at Ino's house to get ready. Guess she'd get her dress and head over early.

"Well I gotta go see if Hinata-chan's team is getting off too! Then its Ramen time!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically. "Bye Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said as he took off down the road.

Sasuke answered with the same "Hn." That word could really get annoying.

"Well, see you later at the ball then Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she started walking.

"Matte Sakura." She heard his smooth voice call from behind her.

She stopped and turned around. "Hai?". She waited a few moments then he finally answered.

"Never mind." And with that said he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away.

Sakura sighed again, and she actually thought he was going to ask her to the ball. She let out a bitter laugh, she should have known better. Pulling her coat tighter around her she quickly made her way to her house.

"Oh Hinata, that dress is beautiful!" Ino exclaimed as Hinata stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing a long golden dress that seemed to sparkle, It was just right for her, it didn't show too much cleavage or anything, but seemed to be just right.

"A-arigato." Hinata said shyly. Sakura smiled. "It really is beautiful Hinata. It'll surely blow Naruto away." Sakura said to her friend. Hinata blushed more.

"Y-you really think so?" She asked, staring at herself in the mirror.

"Of course it will! You are his Fiancé after all, so he'll have his eye on you the whole time!" Ino said, smiling.

"What about you Ino? Do you have a dress that'll impress Shikamaru?" Sakura teased.

Ino smiled evilly. "Of course I do! Just you watch, he won't be able to take his eyes of me!" Ino laughed as she slipped into the bathroom to change. Sakura smiled at her friends words.

"W-what about you Sakura? Do you have a date for the ball?" Hinata asked quietly. Sakura's smile fell. Sadly she didn't.

Sakura sighed. "No, unfortunately I don't. Ah, but I don't need one, I can have fun without a date, no biggie!" Sakura laughed, she didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her.

"What about Lee?" Ino asked from the bathroom, her voice muffled.

"I see him only as a friend; anyway I think he's been seeing someone. Finally got over me." Sakura said happily. She was a little surprised that Lee actually got a girlfriend. But she only saw him as a friend, just like she thought of Naruto.

"Okay I'm done!" Ino yelled through the bathroom door.

"About time! Let's see it!" Sakura answered back. Ino walked out, receiving approving smiles from her friends. "You look wonderful Ino!" Sakura said to her best friend. "H-hai, you really do!" Hinata said, nodding her head. Ino had on a long gown, it was white with a V shape collar, also slits on the side. Ino smiled, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Well, now it's your turn Sakura!" Ino said as she pushed her pink haired friend towards the bathroom, Sakura quickly grabbed her bag and headed in.

After five minutes she walked out, receiving gasps from her friends. "Oh Sakura! It's beautiful!" Ino yelled, staring at her friend. Hinata nodded in agreement. Sakura smiled, eyeing herself in the mirror. She wore a black dress; it also had a V shape collar like Ino's, except it didn't go down as far.

"You really think so?" She asked as she picked up her make up bag, and started applying it to her face. Ino smiled. "Is there someone your trying to impress Sakura? Maybe a certain man? Hmmm?" Ino teased her friend. Sakura laughed. "Of course not!"

"W-what about Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked, Ino nodded her head and look back at her friend.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone you two! Anyway I got over him a long time ago!" Sakura said a look of annoyance on her face.

"Uh huh…" Ino said smiling. Sakura glared at her friend. "Lets just leave; we don't want to be too late."

Sasuke walked beside his annoying best friend as he babbled on about who knows what. He wasn't paying attention, his mind was somewhere else, and that somewhere involved a lot of pink. No he was not thinking about Hello kitty! He was thinking of a certain pinked haired girl.

He was confused to say the least, these 'Feelings', he had started experiencing weren't normal to him. He had started to feel a little overprotected of her…okay a little more than that. He would glare at any man who would stare at her, when he himself would. He sighed inwardly; he didn't need these feeling in his life yet! And to think, that he, THE Uchiha Sasuke was going to ask her to the ball.

He shook his head, receiving a weird stare from his blond headed friend. "Ne, Sasuke. Why are you shaking your head?" Sasuke gave his friend an annoyed glare as he made his way up the steps. "None of your business dobe." He said coldly. Naruto look at his friends retreating back. "What's his problem?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he made his way through the crowd of people to find his beloved Hinata.

The whole dance seemed to go smoothly, except the fact of all the drunken people at the end. Everyone seemed to be leaving with a partner. Kakashi smirked evilly under his mask, he had a plan. "Sasuke, Escort Sakura home. Looks like there's going to be a storm. Plus there are a lot of creeps out there at this time of night!" Kakashi ordered.

"Whatever." Sasuke said quietly, heading out the door with Sakura close behind. "Goodnight Kakashi Sensei!" She called behind her.

The two walked quietly, all that could be heard was the crunching of snow. Getting tired of the silence Sakura decided to try to start a conversation.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

'_There it is again! That damn word!" _

"What were you going to ask me before you left this morning?" Sakura asked glancing at the man beside her. Sasuke seemed to stiffen.

"None of your business." He answered after a few moments. Oh yeah, he was smooth!

"You don't have to be so rude." Sakura mumbled under her breath. She swore, That Uchiha could certainly get on her nerves sometimes!

Sasuke seemed surprised by this. 'She never argues back.' He thought to himself.

"How annoying." He said mostly to himself. Sakura glared at him evilly. He inwardly smirked.

"I'm not as annoying anymore!" she snapped. Sasuke looked at her, as if accepting the challenge.

"Wanna bet." He said coldly. He wasn't going down without a fight. Sakura gave him another evil glare. He gave her back one of his own. Well it was mostly just staring into each others eyes than glaring. They both seemed hypnotized. Finally Sakura snapped out of her 'trance', and stalked away angrily.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, as he quickened his pace and fell in step beside her.

"Home, where else! I think I find you annoying, so I'm going home by myself!" She said angrily, not giving a glance at the man next to her.

Sasuke sighed; he was starting to agree with Shikamaru, women were troublesome creatures.

He didn't stop walking beside her. "I have to escort you home, it was an order." He said slowly.

Sakura didn't seem to care. "Do what you want." She said coldly. Sasuke was about to say something when suddenly he felt like he was slipping…scratch that, he was slipping. It looked like that in the heat of their argument the two didn't watch where they were going, and walked straight towards a frozen lake, bet they feel smart!

Sakura let out a yelp as she grabbed onto Sasuke's sleeve for support, which caused Sasuke to grab onto her in the process. Trying desperately to stay on his feet, Sasuke finally fell onto his back, Causing Sakura to fall down too.

Sakura felt dizzy, and opened her eyes. Something had broken her fall. _'Hm, it feels so soft!'_ she thought, but was pulled out by the sound of someone groaning. Slowly lifting her head, her face just inched from Sasuke's. Blushing she quickly pushed herself off him, sliding to a stop on the ice a few feet away from him. Sasuke sat up slowly, rubbing his back.

"You okay?" He asked as he stood up and offered her his hand. Sakura nodded a yes, and took his hand as he pulled her up. "See, thanks to your stubbornness we walked right onto ice." Sasuke stated, acting as if it wasn't his fault at all. Sakura's face reddened with anger.

"My fault? You! Ugh!" She said angrily as she walked fast, well as fast as you can with out falling, on ice. Sasuke scowled, he wasn't good with women, it was fun to get a rise out of her though.

"Watch out for thin ice." Sasuke called after her. She turned around, face still red.

"I'm not that stupid to fall in—"

The last part was cut off by a cracking noise echoing through the air, and a high pitched scream after. Cursing silently Sasuke sprinted into a run, careful to focus the Chakra in his feet so he didn't fall. Sliding to a stop on his belly by the hole Sasuke looked in the water for his pink haired teammate. Beginning to panic he was about to jump in after her, when he suddenly saw bubbles rising. Then a loud splash and a frantic looking Sakura came out, her gloved hand grabbing onto the slippery ice beside her.

Sasuke grabbed both her arms and stood on his feet, pulling back. (He's not sliding cause now he's on the snow, the hole was right next to the border of the lake.) Finally he fell on his back into the soft fluffy snow, a shivering a coughing Sakura landing on top of him, her small gloved hands clutching his jacket.

Breathing quickly, Sasuke looked at the shivering girl, who was still clutching his jacket. "S-sasuke-k-kun, c-cold." She stuttered. Sasuke cursed silently again, then started to take her coat off, afterwards taking his off. "Here, wear mine its dry." He ordered as he wrapped her up in it. She didn't object as she quickly pulled it close.

Sasuke scowled, he'd have to get her somewhere warm and dry fast, before she got sick. As if things could any worse the wind started to pick up, blowing more snow onto them. Sasuke saw Sakura shiver again, then making up his decision picked her up bridal style and sprinted towards his house.

Sakura seemed surprised by this, taking her face out of the warmth of his chest, she looked up at him. "W-where are we g-going, my house is the o-other way." She stuttered, shivering again. Sasuke stared straight ahead. "To my house, its closer and there's a storm coming." He answered, then felt the nod of her understanding against his chest.

Finally his mansion came into few, though he had to squint his eyes to see through the snow. Bursting through the door, he quickly set the shivering girl by the already lit fireplace. Then without saying anything left the room. Sakura was too cold though at the moment to care where he went, all she wanted was to get warm, and fast.

A few minutes later Sasuke came back with a pair of his shirts, and some sweats, and handed them to Sakura. "Here wear these till your clothes are dry, you can sleep here tonight." He said. Sakura took them gratefully, and stood up shaking. "A-arigato." She replied as she took the clothes. "The bathrooms down the hall to your right." He pointed out; she nodded and quickly headed down the hall.

Sasuke sighed as he sat down on the ground by the fire.( he had already changed into dry clothes.) Tonight had been a long night. A few minutes later a still shivering Sakura walked in and quickly sat down by the fire. Sasuke stared at her as if she were a goddess, quickly scowling himself he turned away. Then noticing Sakura hugging herself to keep warmer, he remembered the blankets he had brought in.

Feeling something being set on her back she looked to see Sasuke setting a blanket over her shoulders, blushing she quickly thanked him. "Arigato."

"Hn." He answered as he sat back down beside her. After a few minutes of silence, Sakura spoke.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun…for saving me." She said as she pulled the blanket closer around her.

Sasuke gave her glance, but it didn't seem cold like his usual ones, this one seemed kind of…caring?

"Well I wasn't to let you drown." He stated as if it was nothing. While in the inside he was relieved she was okay.

Sakura smiled as she stared at him, his gaze set on the flames. She didn't know what she would do without him, now thinking back to when he was gone to avenging his family, she frowned. That had been the hardest year of her life. Not knowing if he was okay, if he was ever coming back. She looked at him again, now that she thought about it. She decided that she wasn't over him, that she never was or could be, she knew in her heart that she loved this man.

Noticing Sakura's quietness Sasuke spoke up. "You okay?" He asked, giving her another glance. Sakura turned her head to Sasuke and gave a weak smile. "Hai." She replied quietly.

He had always been there to protect her when she needed it. Even though he seemed cold at times she knew he cared. She decided that it was now or never.

Slowly making her way behind him, she wrapped her two arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Sasuke automatically tensed, feeling the two small arms wrap themselves around his waist.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun…for being there…" He heard Sakura's muffled voice. Being there? He realized he wasn't there for her for almost two years, yet she was still the first one who welcomed him with open arms. Slowly he realized, he wasn't the one always there for her…she was there for him. Taking one of her hands he slowly unlaced it from around his waist. Sakura frowned, she knew she had taken it too far; Uchiha Sasuke never liked being touched.

To her surprise she was pulled forward and onto his lap. And before she knew it she was pulled into a tight embrace, his face buried in the crook of her neck. "No, thank you Sakura." His muffled voice came out. He took in her scent, she even smelled of flowers. Sakura, at the moment was blushing like crazy, then snapping out of it she returned the embrace, pressing her face into his chest.

"Ashiteru, Sasuke-kun." She whispered into his chest, she let the tears flow freely now. She didn't quite know why she was crying. It might have been for all the pain she went through while he was gone, for all the pain he had went through because of his brother.

Sasuke hearing her confession, stiffened. She loved him…she still loved him. Then feeling the wetness on his shirt he pulled away. Sakura looked up at his face, then realizing what she had just said began to apologize, she hadn't meant for that to come out.

"G-gomen Sasuke-kun, I—"

Sakura was cut off by Sasuke's lips being pressed against her own. Widening her eyes in surprise, she quickly closed them, kissing him back. Sasuke placed one hand behind her head, and the other on her lower back. She tasted of cherries. He thought as he felt her small hands go around him. Finally they pulled away from each other breathing heavily. Sakura once again leaning into him, resting her head on his chest.

Sasuke then realized, then and there, that he loved this girl. She was always there for him. She had never left his side. Thinking to himself he knew that he never wanted her to leave his side. Nuzzling her neck he whispered to her.

"Ashiteru…Sakura."

Sakura smiled, and once again let the tears flow, this time in happiness. Sasuke pulled away and cupped her tearstained cheek with his hand.

"Don't cry…" He whispered, kissing her tears away, then moving down to her mouth once again in a passionate kiss, which Sakura happily replied too. Slowly pulling away from each other, Sakura rested her head on his chest, as he leaned back against one of the couches; they were still on the floor. Sasuke carefully pulled the blanket over the two of them. Sakura nuzzled her head in his chest.

"Ashiteru…Sasuke." She whispered before she fell into a peaceful slumber. Sasuke gently kissed the top of her head, before he himself closed his eyes.

Little did the two know, they were being watched the whole time. Hatake Kakashi, stood in front of the window the whole time. With his 'Come Come Paradise' in his hand. He smiled under his mask at the cute sight. There Sakura was curled up in Sasuke's lap, his arms protectively wrapped around her. Knowing that his mission succeeded, he disappeared.

That night, as Sakura slept in his arms, and Sasuke holding her. They both knew…

They were meant for each other.

AND DONE! Phew! That took me all night to write! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEW! Did you like it? SHOULD I CONTINUE? Reviews people!


	2. Chapter 2

Well since to some requests for a sequel I will be making this oneshot into a story! Soooo sorry I took so long! Pointless yet cute chapter about what life is like for the new parents! Funny and cute! I'm going to be making this into a semi-drama story later on when their son is about 7 or so!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!_

"**Meant for Eachother"**

**Chapter 2**

"Baby Time"

Sakura was angry, and felt like crap. She was nine months pregnant, and the hormones were out of control. And with the annoying loud mouth sitting beside her, aka Naruto, was not helping her temper at all.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screeched in her ear. Big mistake.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BAKA!" The angry pink haired pregnant women yelled as she hit Naruto hard on the head causing him to fall out of his chair. Sasuke stared at his friend who was curled up on the floor holding his head in pain. He shook his head; Naruto should know not to make a pregnant woman mad, especially since he had already gone through it with Hinata. Of course she probably wasn't near as bad as Sakura.

"Hello Sakura-chan." A quiet voice came from behind her. Sakura turned around to find a violet colored hair girl holding a blonde headed baby, who was the spitting image of Naruto himself. Hinata looked down at her husband who was still moaning in pain. She shook her head, would Naruto-kun ever learn?

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled excitedly as she gave her friend a hug. Hinata gave a look of surprise as Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Damn was he tired of these mood swings, one minute she'd be angry and the next she act like nothing happened at all. Hinata laughed as she hugged her friend back. "It's nice to see you too Sakura-chan." Naruto, after five minutes of moaning finally stood up.

"Hinata-chan she's out of control!" Naruto screeched as he hid behind his wife and baby. Oh what a brave husband/father he was.

Sakura glared at him. "Well if you wouldn't go yelling into peoples ears like that you wouldn't have gotten hit!" She replied angrily.

"Hey forehead-girl!" Ino yelled walking into the Ichiraku with a bulging belly. She was only eight months pregnant. Naruto let out a whimper from behind his wife. Two scary pregnant women in the same room was not a good thing.

Sasuke stared out the window, being bored and ignoring the poor pitiful cries of Naruto. While staring he then noticed Kakashi happily making his way into the restaurant, hands stuffed in pockets and whistling. That is before he noticed Ino and Sakura taking out their anger on Naruto, and then happily whistling he turned around on one foot and walked right back out of the Ichiraku.

"Lucky Bastard" Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

Sakura yawned. "Sasuke can we go home I'm tired." She asked him cutely. Not wanting to make his wife angry or sad and unfortunately for him setting the raging hormones loose, he just nodded his head in reply.

"Bye Ino-pig, Hinata!" Sakura called from behind her as she and Sasuke walked out into the cold night. She happily took her husbands hand and laid her head in his shoulder, Sasuke in response giving her a loving rub with his thumb. They walked in comfortable silence that was then broken by a gasp coming from Sakura. She stopped abruptly, holding her stomach.

Sasuke stopped also, giving his wife a confused look. "Sakura, are you alright?" He asked looking concerned.

"S-sasuke, I think its time." She whispered, letting out another gasp of pain.

"But it's not due for another two weeks!" He panicked.

"Well it looks like it wants out now!" Sakura yelled.

"Damnit!" Sasuke cursed, he _was _going to have this all planned out, that is until the baby thought it as a good time to come early!

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled at her zoning out husband. Sasuke cursed silently as he picked her up, with a little difficulty of course (Come on you try carrying a pregnant women!) and made his way to the hospital.

* * *

Sasuke paced back and forth in front of the white hospital door, listening to his wife's painful cries wanting dearly to go in there and comfort her. Naruto watched his friend pace back and forth, it was a rare sight to see an Uchiha panic like this, and he had to admit it was pretty funny. 

"Dude, chill out."

Sasuke sent his friend a glare that could kill. "Shut. Up"

Naruto was now officially scared.

(Silence)

"I'LL KILL YOU UCHIHA!" I think you know who that scream came from. Sasuke sighed as he faced the door again. On second thought maybe just a little part of him was happy he wasn't in there. Just a little.

An hour and twenty angry threats later a small cry could be heard from inside the room. Sasuke lifted his head up from where it was resting in his hands and stared at the door. Tsunade walked out, looking tired yet relieved at the same time.

"You are now the proud father of a beautiful baby boy." She smiled.

Naruto gave his friend a playful pat on his back. "Congratulations Sasuke-teme!" He yelled to his dazed looking best friend.

Ignoring Naruto, Sasuke turned his attention back to Tsunade. "Can I go see them now?" He asked almost nervously. Tsunade smiled and nodded her head. "Of course."

Sasuke walked quickly past her, and made his way into the room. Naruto let out a chuckle. "You think he'll be alright? I mean, Sasuke raising a kid?"

"He'll do just fine." Tsunade smiled.

Sasuke cautiously walked into the room Sakura was staying in. Sakura smiled at her husband as he slowly knelt down beside her.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Sakura sniffled, tears coming from her eyes as she looked down at her new baby. It looked exactly like a miniature Sasuke.

"Hai." Sasuke said simply, mostly because he was still in shock from the fact that he was now a father. He smiled and gave his wife a kiss on the forehead.

Tsunade walked in and smiled at the new parents. "Have you two come up with a name yet?" She asked, causing Sasuke and Sakura to look up from the baby.

Sakura looked at Sasuke as if waiting for him to answer. "You name him; after all you did give birth to him." Sasuke replied.

Sakura smiled and looked down at her son again, trying to think of a perfect name for him. "Sanosuke." She replied after a while. Sasuke smiled at the name.

"Sanosuke Uchiha, it is!" Replied Tsunade enthusiastically and wrote down the name on the clip board she was holding. "Shall I let everyone in? They look like their about to tear the door down, especially Naruto." Tsunade asked, referring to the crowd of friends waiting outside the door.

Sakura let out a laugh. "Yeah go ahead and let them in Tsunade." Tsunade opened the door and announced to the group that they could come in now, but only for a few minutes since Sakura did need her rest. Naruto was the first to barge in.

"AWW! Its so cute Sakura-chan! It must have got its looks from you!" Naruto replied enthusiastically looking at that baby that looked identical to Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his idiotic best friend.

"He's not an it Naruto! He's a He!" Sakura said annoyed. Ino, Hinata and Tenten crowded Sakura and the baby while the men just stood behind them looking annoyed. "So what did you name him Sakura?" Ino asked her pink haired best friend. "Sanosuke." Sakura answered smiling down at her baby once again.

"Okay people Sakura and the baby need their rest!" Tsunade announced as she entered the room again. "AWW! But I wanna stay!" Naruto complained like a child. Tsunade gave him a glare before yelling "I SAID GET OUT!" Everyone 'quickly' walked out of the room bidding Sakura there farewells.

Tsunade gave a sweet smile to the couple and newly born as if nothing happened, causing Sasuke and Sakura to sweat drop. "Make sure to get a lot of rest okay?" Tsunade told Sakura before she walked out of the room. Sakura smiled again, and then unexpectedly let out a squeal of delight causing Sasuke to jump and stare at his wife in confusion. "He's Soooooo cute!" She squealed again like a school girl.

Sasuke smiled at his wife's happiness. "Hn…he will be a strong ninja." He said slowly studying the sleeping baby. Sakura scoffed, "And popular of course." "And brave." Sasuke continued. "And smart!" Sakura yelled enthusiastically. "And courageous." Sasuke said, naming off all the aspects his child was sure to have in the future. "And he will be very good looking! I mean, he does have you and me as parents! Hahahaha!" Sakura laughed. Sasuke again stared at his wife…maybe the drugs were getting to her.

* * *

About a week later the newly formed family were able to move back into the Uchiha residence, all was going well…well as well as it was going to get. 

"Sakura it's crying again!" Sasuke growled as he held his child up to eye level with him. He'd admit that he was cute…but damn why'd he have to cry so loud! Sakura let out a frustrated sigh from where she was standing at the stove making breakfast. "Well Sasuke that's what babies do, they cry!" she said angrily.

Sasuke stared at the baby again who had now stopped crying and stared simply at his father. Sasuke glared back. Sakura sighed again; her son and husband were already glaring at each other, how wonderful.

Sanosuke smiled, Sasuke kept glaring, the baby made a gurgling sound, Sasuke looked confused…what the hell did that sound mean? Before he could think anymore Sanosuke spit up on him…how lovely. Sakura looked at her husbands face and broke out into laughter. Sasuke glared at his wife who was standing there laughing her head off. "I knew it, babies don't like me." Sasuke grunted as he stood up and handed his child over to his now giggling wife and left to go change.

Sakura stopped her giggles for a moment to call after her husband. "Sasuke it happens to everyone! He didn't mean too!" She yelled up the stairs, and then started to giggle again. She looked down at her smiling baby. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" She asked the now giggling baby. Sasuke came walking down the stairs in a new shirt. "He didn't mean too." Sakura smiled playfully at her husband who grunted in response and sat down, awaiting his dinner.

Sakura put Sanosuke in his highchair and set Sasuke's breakfast in front of him, then started talking to Sanosuke in some kind of baby language Sasuke had guessed.

* * *

Two months passed by and Sasuke had finally gotten used to handling a baby. The two couple were sleeping peacefully, with Sasuke holding Sakura in a protective embrace, everything was peaceful, that is until a cry could be heard coming from down the hall. Sakura opened her eyes and sighed as she started to sit up, only to be pulled back down by to strong arms. "Sasuke, the baby's crying" Sakura said half asleep. 

"Shh, I'll get it." Sasuke whispered in her ear and kissed her head. Sakura nodded sleep fully and let her husband set her back down on the bed. Sasuke got up and walked down the hall in his pj's, which were a pair of black pants and a simple black T-shirt. He walked into Sanosuke's room and picked up the crying baby from his crib, and then picking up his bottle began feeding him.

Walking over to the little radio he turned it on, letting the soft soothing music flow quietly through the room, it always seemed to get Sanosuke to sleep faster. Still holding the bottle and baby he walked over to the window and watched the soft rain of snow fall down onto the quiet streets of Konoha. "You know you eat a lot for a baby." He said quietly to his son, so not to wake up his sleeping wife.

"Hn…I guess that's good though, it's a sign that your strong." Sasuke said again with a smile as he held his now falling asleep son. He looked down at him and smiled again and set the bottle down. Then bending down set a light kiss on his head and turned around to set him back in his crib, only to be faced by a smiling Sakura who had walked in a while ago.

She smiled at her husband who usually only showed this side around his family. "He fall asleep fast?" She asked quietly. "Hn, the music helps." He answered simply as the soft music kept playing then walked over to the crib and set Sanosuke in it and covered him with his covers. Sakura smiled and walked over to the crib, then bending down set a soft kiss on her child's forehead.

Sasuke walked up behind his wife and wrapped his both arms around her and nuzzled her neck lovingly. Sakura smiled and turned around in his arms so she was face to face with him, there foreheads touching as they both swayed to the slow soft music flowing from the tiny radio. "I love you…" Sakura whispered closing her eyes. Sasuke smiled and stroked her hair. "I love you too." And then they shared a sweet and passionate kiss, both still swaying to the music which their child couldn't fall asleep without, celebrating their new small but perfect family.

* * *

Hehe! I know, but I just loooove fluffiness! So you like it? Think it'll turn out as a good story? Remember, I write you review! That the deal! 


	3. Chapter 3

0.0 Wow, Can't believe I got that many reviews! Now time to get this story in action! Sanosuke is seven years old, and so are his friends Akira and Kano. All is going well…for now. The Uchiha family is about to find out something shocking, what does all of this have to do with Sanosuke though? You'll have to read to find out!

**Descriptions:**

We now skip seven years through the story since Sanosuke was born, if you're wondering what happened during those seven years well the answer is not anything that exciting. Sanosuke, like most other kids in Konoha started attending Ninja academy (or whatever it's called XD). Him and of course his two best friends, Akira and Kano, we're known as the 'trouble makers' of Konoha. Ah, but lets not skip to conclusions; first let me give you some history on who Akira and Kano are.

Akira, the only female in their little duo is the proud daughter of Shikamaru Nara, and now known as Ino Nara. She certainly has her mother's spunk and father's brains, though she's not as 'girly' as Ino would like her to be. She acts like a tomboy; well you basically have to be one if you want to be lucky enough to hang out with Sanosuke and Kano. Her appearance though is completely opposite, which her Mother was actually glad for, at least when people first laid their eyes on her they would think she was well behaved and polite little seven year old. She has blonde hair like her Mother, which she likes to keep short only going down to her shoulders, and wears an outfit which is very similar to what Ino used to where during the Chunnin exams, of course it was made to 'fit' a seven year old. One of the top students in her class, right behind Sanosuke, she's a heart throb to almost all the boys in the academy, except for Sanosuke and Kano who just aren't at that stage of life yet, of course if a boy who keeps asking her out and won't leave her alone isn't already knocked out by her, you can rest assure that they will be by Sanosuke and Kano.

Next little devil…ahem, I mean child, is Kano. Child of the newly appointed Hokage himself, Naruto Uzumaki and now Hinata Uzumaki. Acts just like his father…how surprising, except he's a little smarter than Naruto was at his age, guess he got more of Hinata's brains, that's probably a good thing. Looks just like a miniature Naruto, do without the whiskers of course and demon living inside him. Full of energy he's very mischievous like his father and helps a lot with the pranks the duo does through out the city. Acts like he's not afraid of anything and will take on anyone who wants a fight, frequently argues with Sanosuke, which Akira usually breaks up after a while by hitting each one on the head.

And last our one and only Sanosuke! As you hopefully know he is the child of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. His personality is more like his father's, except not as depressing as Sasuke was when he was his age, what with the murdering and what not. He has the kindness of his Mother and isn't as cold to people as Sasuke was at his age, though when someone pisses the little guy off he's not afraid to fight back. Top of his class at the academy he definitely takes after both of his genius parents. Leader of the group, Akira and Kano, he plans out what mischievous things they will be doing. Unlike Sasuke was with his Father Sanosuke is very close with both his parents and looks up to Sasuke, frequently asking him if he will train with him which Sasuke being the captain of the ANBU tries to spend his free time with his family. And thus, with descriptions over with (A/N: Finally!) we start the story!

**Chapter 3**

"Two new enemies"

Another normal afternoon in Konoha, when three seven year olds supposed to be going straight home decided to make a stop at a little shop, well more like hide behind it.

"You got the stuff?" A little raven haired seven year old boy asked the other.

"Naturally." Answered the short blonde headed girl.

"Huuurry, I need to go to the bathroom!" The last answered, earning a disgusted look from the other two.

"Shut up idiot! Your gonna blow our cover!" Sanosuke whispered angrily hitting Kano on the head, which Kano hit back causing Sanosuke to naturally hit back again. "Stop it you two! We need to hurry this up; I need to get home before my Mom kills me!" Akira whispered loudly smacking the two boys on the head, causing them to shut up.

"Okay guys, just how we planned it. Kano you distract him, Akira you set them up, and then I'll go in and light them." Sanosuke explained to them as they all nodded in reply. "And then run our separate ways, got it?" He ordered them, receiving another confident nod in reply. This was how it was almost every day, the three of them would pick mean old people who owned shops, like this one, and prank them, of course this was the best one yet. Mr. Kino, the owner was a rather mean violent old man who wouldn't hesitate in giving them an old natural beating if he could ever catch one of them. Lucky for them they were very fast.

Mr. Kino grunted as he set up some store supplies behind the counter, listening closely to see if the little brats came yet, he didn't hear anything; maybe they had finally given up? Well if they didn't he had a plan this time, he was tired of them messing with him. As if on cue a loud voice came from the front entrance.

"HEY OLD MAN, THE ZOO CALLED, THE BABOON WANTS HIS BUTT BACK, GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO GET A NEW FACE!HAHAHA!" Kano yelled as he waggled his butt at the old man. Mr. Kino's face got red as he ran angrily to the door, causing Kano break out into a run down the street. Akira quickly made her move and set the object behind the counter, then said a quick goodbye to Sanosuke and ran her route home. Sanosuke, quickly checking if the old man was still yelling profanities at Kano which he was, then started to light the 'object', then snickered and stood up getting ready to run out the back door.

"Hey you little brat! Get out from behind there!" The old man yelled as he turned around from where he was yelling at the doorway and started to run towards the counter. "Gladly" Sanosuke mumbled under his breathe as he let out a laugh and sprinted into a run a down the alley way, listening to the sounds of fire crackers going off and more profanities being yelled sounded like music to his ears. After running around on different roads so to lose the old man Sanosuke slowed down into a walk and laughed to himself. "Old man takes the same route every time."

"Is that so?" Sanosuke suddenly stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around dropping his back pack in the process, was it true? Yes, yes it was true, he had been caught.

Sanosuke, sensing how angry the old man was, quickly turned around and started to run away, only to be pulled by the back of his collar and into the air, facing the old man. Sanosuke glared into the old mans eyes which Mr. Kino gave him back one of his own. "Hahaha! Finally caught you brat now! Not so tough anymore eh!" The old man yelled with a smirk on his face, a trace of alcohol could be smelt in his breathe.

Great, he was now dealing with an angry drunk old man. Sanosuke tried to kick and punch, of course like any other seven year old his short little limbs did no damage. "Let me go!" Sanosuke growled as he struggled more to get out of the old man's grasp. "Oh no you don't, I've been waiting a long time to catch you and you expect me to just let you go? Well your not gonna be that lucky kid!" The old man said angrily.

Sanosuke growled again. "Well if you weren't so mean and stupid then people wouldn't hate you! And you reek of alcohol too!" Sanosuke yelled scrunching up his face in disgust. The old man's face turned red once again in anger.

"THAT'S IT BRAT! YOUR GONNA PAY!" He yelled loudly while bringing up his hand to slap the boy hard in the face, Sanosuke closed his eyes tightly and flinched back, awaiting the hit to come. After a few seconds and nothing happening he opened one eye to see why the old man had suddenly stopped. He sighed in relief at what he saw.

"I think that's quite enough Mr. Kino. Now if you would be so kind as to let my son go." Sasuke said in a cold voice while holding rather tightly to Mr. Kino's wrist. Mr. Kino looked angrily at Sasuke then back at Sanosuke who was still being held by the collar in the other hand. "This boy has had it coming! He needs a good beatin to put him in order!" Mr. Kino yelled yanking his fist away from Sasuke's grasp and trying again to hit Sanosuke again. Sasuke once again grabbed his fist that was a few inches from Sanosuke's face.

"I will not say it again Mr. Kino. Let go of my son." Sasuke said in an even colder voice that would make people want to cringe. The old man looked angrily at Sasuke again before dropping Sanosuke on the ground rather hard, earning an 'ow!' from the seven year old. "You better teach that boy some respect! And those other brats too!" Mr. Kino said angrily staring at the seven year old who was at the moment still sitting on the ground.

"I've noticed that you've been drinking Mr. Kino." Sasuke said calmly earning another glare from the old man. "I don't know what you're talking about! You just make sure to keep those brats off my property or he won't be so lucky next time!" With that said Mr. Kino started to walk angrily away, only to be stopped by Sasuke's hand on his shoulder.

"Make sure of this Mr. Kino, if you ever touch my son again, _I _will not be so easy on you." Sasuke whispered in his ear then walked forward to where his son was. Mr. Kino widened his eyes for a minute, and then started on his way again mumbling incoherent things under his breathe.

Sanosuke looked down at the ground as his Father walked up to him and kneeled in front of him. Sasuke let out a sigh, and then asked his son is he was okay, earning a nod in reply. Then motioned Sanosuke to pick up his bag and follow him home. They walked in silence for a few minutes down the trail home, Sanosuke finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Tousan…" He murmured quietly. Sasuke looked down at his son before replying. "Hn, you should be. That was completely irresponsible playing pranks on him." Sanosuke sighed. "I know…But if he wasn't so mean all the time then we wouldn't do it!"

Sasuke sighed yet again and rubbed his temple. "That's not the point Sanosuke that still doesn't give you the right to do that to people. What did you do this time anyway?" Did he actually really want to know? Sanosuke smiled evilly thinking back to earlier. "Firecrackers." He answered simply.

Sasuke groaned. Yes of course he should have known firecrackers. Sasuke gave his son a quick flick on the head. "Ow! Tousan!" Sanosuke growled as he rubbed his head. "Don't do it again. No more pranks got it?"

"Hai Hai, fine" (A/N: That rhymes!) Sanosuke replied. "Your not gonna tell Kaasan about this are you?" Sanosuke asked while staring ahead.

"I should." Sasuke said simply. "Aw Tousan please! I won't do it again! I promise!" Sanosuke yelled pathetically up to his Father standing in front of him causing him to stop walking. Sasuke sighed again as he looked down at his son's puppy eyes. Damn, he defiantly got those from Sakura that's for sure. "Fine fine, but if you do it again I won't go so easy on you." Sasuke answered Sanosuke who jumped for joy and latched himself onto his Father's leg. "Thank you Tousan!" He yelled happily. Sasuke smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "Hai Hai, now lets hurry before our Kaasan starts to worry." Sasuke was just too tired to deal with punishments and what not today. Sanosuke jumped for joy again as he walked with his Father the rest of the way to their house.

* * *

"Kaasan we're home!" Sanosuke yelled while he took off his shoes at the entrance and ran inside. "Oh good, your just in time. Go wash up dinners on the table!" Sakura yelled back as Sanosuke made his way to the bathroom to wash up. Sasuke walked in the kitchen looking tired. 

"Hard day?" Sakura asked her worn out looking husband who replied with a groan. Sakura smiled and walked up to Sasuke giving him a kiss on the lips. "Better?" She asked smiling at him. Sasuke grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer, giving her another sweet kiss on the lips. "Getting there." He murmured in her ear earning a laugh from his wife.

Sanosuke walked in seeing his parents 'smooching'. He made a gagging sound from the other side of the kitchen before sitting down and started eating. Sakura gave her husband one more quick peck on the lips before sitting down and starting eating.

"So how was your day Sanosuke?" Sakura asked him. Sanosuke almost choked on his food before answering. "Erm, same old, you know with school and…stuff." He answered casually glancing sideways at his Father before going back to eating again. Sakura shrugged casually before starting another conversation with Sasuke about something that Sanosuke didn't really care about.

Sanosuke stared out the window while eating, daydreaming. He stopped in mid-bite when he noticed something moving up in the trees, it looked like a black cape. "Weird…" He whispered almost so quietly that Sakura and Sasuke almost didn't hear him. "What was that Sanosuke?" Sakura asked as she stopped talking to Sasuke for a moment. Sanosuke looked away from the window before answering. "N-nothing, its nothing." He answered quickly before eating his food like nothing happened. Sasuke gave his son a suspicious stare then let his eyes travel to the same window Sanosuke was previously looking out of, then was pulled back into conversation by Sakura, he decided to shrug it off for now, it was probably just some animal.

* * *

"Hn…So he's got himself a family now. How pathetic." The cloaked figure said to him self. Another figure appeared behind him. "It seems that the once little Sasuke has gotten him self a family hm? That's the kid then?" The second figure asked. 

"Hn…his name is Sanosuke." The cloaked figure answered. "The plan will go accordingly then." The second figure once again asked the cloaked figure.

"Hai, but remember Orichimaru, this partnership will not be permanent." The cloaked figure said coldly to the Orichimaru, who smiled in response.

"Of course not, I wouldn't want it any other way. We're only joining forces for this one reason…Itachi." Itachi didn't respond but turned his attention to the happily chatting family.

"You won't be so happy so soon brother…"

* * *

EEEE! That took all night to write! But it didn't take nearly as long as the last chapter did it? What do Orichimaru and Itachi want from Sanosuke? Lots of questions to be revealed in the next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4 Encounter

I'm back! And I bet your all wondering about Itachi and Orochimaru eh? You'll find out soon! (Sooooo sorry I haven't updated for like…ever!)

**Chapter 4**

"**Encounter"**

"Are you sure we're not gonna get in trouble for being all the way out here? Cause I'm not allowed to be this far from the city!" Kano babbled on behind his two best friends as they walked further into the woods.

"If your gonna be such a whiney baby then just go back." Sanosuke said simply.

"I AM NOT A BABY!" Kano yelled furiously.

"WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP!" Akira yelled suddenly before Sanosuke could even open his mouth. The two boys jumped back in surprise and did indeed kept their mouths shut for the rest of the way.

"FINALLY! We're here!" Kano yelled happily as he flopped down on the ground. "Now lemme see them!" He said taking the bag from Sanosuke, not bothering to wait for an answer.

He opened the bag to reveal numerous Kunai and Shuriken. "Oooh…My Tousan would never let me borrow his! How'd you get your Tousan to let you?" Kano asked.

Sanosuke smirked. "I didn't really ask." He said simply. Akira's eyes widened while Kano just looked confused.

"Huh…? You didn't ask?" Akira hit him on the head.

"You idiot! It means that he took them without permission from his Tousan!"

Kano's eyes widened also. "Ooooh….So, you stole them!" He exclaimed.

"Iie, I didn't steal them dobe! I just borrowed them." Sanosuke said smartly.

Akira just rolled her eyes while Kano believed his theory.

"Anyway, now we can really train. Without having to go easy on each other and not use weapons like we have to at the academy." Sanosuke said as he grabbed some Kunai.

"I'm gonna beat your butt Sanosuke!" Kano yelled as he stood and took fighting position.

"Hn. We'll see dobe!" Sanosuke replied getting into position also.

Akira simply rolled her eyes as she watched the two glare at each other.

Sasuke walked into the living room to see his wife getting ready to head to work at the hospital. He smirked while leaning against the door frame, watching his wife curse about not being able to find her bag.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Sasuke! You scared me!" Sakura said, annoyed.

"Hn." Sasuke said simply, planting a soft kiss on his wife's neck earning him a giggle from her.

"Where's Sanosuke?" Sasuke said after a while.

"He's at Kano's, and said that he'd be spending the night there tonight." She answered, leaning her head against Sasuke's chest, closing her eyes.

"Hm…Good." Sasuke said quietly while planting more kisses along his wife's neck.

"Sasuke! I have to get to work." Sakura said while turning around and slapping her husbands prying hands away. Sasuke grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to him, planting a hard kiss on her mouth.

"Call in." He said against her mouth.

Sakura didn't get a chance to reply when Sasuke kissed her mouth once again, making her almost want to consider his proposal.

Sakura pulled away smiling. "You know I can't Sasuke." Sakura said while Sasuke scowled, making her giggle.

She pulled him towards her and whispered in his ear. "I promise I'll make it up to you tonight Sasuke-_kun._" She said in a seductive voice, making Sasuke want her even more.

"Hn. I'll be looking forward to it." He smiled.

Sasuke walked down the road, thinking over what the Hokage, who happened to be Naruto, wanted to talk with him about. Everything had been going fine for the past 8 years, and surprisingly very peaceful for Konoha. He had defeated Itachi and Orochimaru, and Konoha had been peaceful since then.

Sasuke knocked on the Hokage's office door, after a few moments he heard Naruto call him in.

"What'd you want to see me about Dobe?" He asked, still using the old nick name.

Naruto, to Sasuke's surprise didn't retort the insult, but instead looked troubled. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this, then shifted to the left of he room where he saw Kakashi sitting, and for once did not have his Icha Icha Paradise book out.

Naruto cleared his throat.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started uncertainly.

Sasuke growled in annoyance. "Just tell me already, what the hells the matter?"

"Sasuke. Itachi and Orochimaru have been spotted." Kakashi said quickly, getting to the point.

Sasuke felt his legs literally weaken beneath him; he quickly grabbed the edge of the table for support.

"W-what…?" And for once, Uchiha Sasuke was speechless.

"Crap! It's already five! I gotta get going!" Kano said as he stood up. Akira hit him on his head. "Don't say Crap! My Tousan says it's a bad word!" Akira yelled annoyed. (Their only seven after all)

"Hey Sano, did you tell your Mom you were spending the night at my house?" Kano asked his friend who was currently resting on the grass with his eyes closed.

"Hn." He answered simply.

"Well then get your butt up! My Tousan's gonna kill me if I'm late!" Kano said angrily.

"Just go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Fine! Not my fault if you get in trouble!" Kano said quickly as he left running into the forest.

Akira gave one last glance at Sanosuke before turning around. "Ja ne! Sano!" She yelled and ran after Kano.

Sanosuke let out a sigh before sitting up and gathering up the weapons. At least now he could learn without anyone holding him back, he thought to himself as he hoisted the bag on his back and stood up.

He stopped as he was about to move when he heard something outside the clearing. "Kano? Akira?" He asked, thinking it was one of his friends. Feeling a presence behind him he quickly turned around. His eyes immediately widened at what he saw. Golden snake like eyes.

"Iie…I-it cant be…" He stuttered.

"My Tousan killed you! He told me so himself!" Sanosuke said, confused. His Father had told him stories about this man, and he had certainly heard plenty from the villagers. He knew he was Orochimaru, he had even seen a picture of the man himself! But how could he be alive. Everyone knows he had been killed by his own Father himself! Hadn't he…?

"You must be my former pupil's son, there's no mistaking it." Orochimaru said in a cool voice.

"W-what do you want?" Sanosuke said, trying not to stutter but failing to do so. 'I have to be strong!' he thought to himself.

"You have something I need…" Said the snake-like-nin, walking closer

"How the hell can this be? I killed them both! You were there!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"We don't know how yet teme!" Naruto yelled back.

"Are you sure it was them? And not someone else." Sasuke said, starting to calm down a little.

"Hai. We're sure. A few ANBU nin said that they had spotted both of them, on the outskirts of the city. I have ordered more ANBU to guard the city." Naruto said as he sat back down.

Kakashi sighed inwardly. This couldn't possibly be happening again. They were all silent until they heard some yelling from outside the door. It sounded like two kids yelling back at someone.

The door finally burst open. "Hey! You can't go in there!" An ANBU member yelled at the two kids.

"Let them be." Naruto said quickly as he noticed that it was only his son and Akira.

"T-tousan!" Kano yelled as he ran to his Father.

"Eh? Kano what's up?" Naruto asked concerned at the frightened look on his son's face.

"Sanosuke! He's gone!" Akira yelled.

"What? Are you sure he's not just playing?" Naruto asked.

"Iie Tousan! He was taken!" Kano yelled, his eyes tearing up. Sasuke felt his legs weaken once again.

"Kano. Who? Do you know who took him?" Kakashi asked seriously as he kneeled down in front of Kano. Kano nodded his head.

**Flashback**

"Man! What's taking him so long!" Kano yelled.

Akira hit him on his head again. "Don't yell! He probably just fell asleep."

"Well then lets go wake him up!" Kano snickered as he turned around and started to run back to the clearing.

Akira sighed and followed. "Aw…more running!"

She kept running till she noticed that Kano had stopped and was now at the edge of the clearing with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Kano…what's wrong?" She asked. After not getting an answer she turned her head his way, causing her eyes to also widen.

"N-not…possible." She whispered.

Kano unconsciously clenched his fist and stood up.

"Kano. What are you doing? Are you mad?" Akira whispered angrily.

Kano walked forward without listening.

"HEY! LET GO OF SANO!" He yelled from behind Orochimaru who had Sanosuke by the wrist.

"Ah…Naruto's boy. Also quite obvious. Tell your Tousan I said 'Hi'." He snickered as he disappeared, taking Sanosuke with him.

"SANOSUKE!" Kano yelled hopelessly.

"Sano…" Akira whispered. She quickly pulled herself together and stood up.

"Come on Kano. We have to tell everyone!" She urged as she grabbed the shocked boys hand and started to run back to the city.

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke didn't need to know anymore before he sprinted into a run out of the office, Naruto yells of protest being left behind.

'How could this happen? How could they still be alive! How?' Sasuke's mind kept asking. He was suddenly stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. He looked down to see his wife in tears.

"Sasuke!" She choked out. She had obviously heard the news. He pulled her into a tight hug, as she continued to sob uncontrollably.

"S-sasuke! T-they have h-him…" She cried into his chest. He stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. While on the inside he was furious. How dare they come back and target his family.

"Shh…I know Sakura. I'll get him back. I promise." Sasuke whispered into his wife's ear.

"I know you will…" She whispered back.

Ooooh….They finally make their appearance! Well at least Orochimaru did. What do they want with poor Sanosuke? And what's Sasuke gonna do about it! FIND OUT NEXT CHAPPY! (Reviews are most welcomed! )


End file.
